swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pet Lover
Location *Corellia - Tyrena *Endor - Lake Village (Southern most village) *Naboo – Kaadara Rewards *Ewok Festival of Love familiar *6 Ewok Festival of Love Chak Hearts *Credit for the collection Ewok Festival of Love Activities 2010 Repeatable No Mission The Disciple of Benjamin has informed you that Benjamin, the Disillusioned Love Sage of the Ewok Festival of Love, no longer believes that love exists in a galaxy at war. The Disciple tasks you to show Benjamin that love does exist. The Pet Lover Speak With the Disillusioned Love Sage The Disciple of Benjamin will give you a waypoint to Benjamin, asking you to please go and speak with him. Benjamin is located about 400m away in an Ewok Hut (Tyrena, Corellia). Benjamin will give you the chance to show him that there is love left in this galaxy. Benjamin's Disciple thinks Dr. Schill aka Mr. Love might be albe to help and sends you off to speak with him. Speak With Mr. Love Mr. Love has an idea. He informs you of a pet lover who has lost his pet Durni, Peaches. Mr. Love instructs you to speak with this saddened man. Find Peaches A waypoint is given to the man, who is about 400m away. The man states that Peaches likes to hang around the shuttleports, and in Tyrena by the bridge that connects the two parts of the city. Inspect these areas and you will find Peaches wandering around. Mr. Love will inform you to report this touching story back to Benjamin. Return to Benjamin Relate the story to our Disillusioned Love Sage. He will still not be convinced, arguing that naming an animal Peaches isn't the most loving thing someone can do. Benjamin tells you that he will need a far better story of love to have hope in love again. Mr. Love has another idea: Okay, we need a more substantial instance of love. Luckily he knows of one, and informs you of another love story - that of a man who is having trouble relating his feelings to his lover. The Love-Struck Young Man Love Letters A waypoint is given to the man in love. He will ask you to help him finish his love letter. All of the answers are - love. Return to Benjamin It's compelling to know that someone would go to such lengths to share his love with another, and Benjamin truly hopes it lasts. But it isn't enough. One person is something, I'll grant you it's a start. But what is one person in an tire galaxy of beings? Mr. Love has one last idea, and asks you to come speak with him in person. Mister Hate Speak with Mr. Hate Mr. Love informs you that he and his brother, Mister Hate, do not love one another. The two hardly speak, and when they wish to converse they tap a code on a container behind either the Cantina or Hotel. Mr. Love gives you this code, and gives you the task of turning Mr. Hate into Mr. Friendly. Go behind either the Cantina or the Hotel. You will see a white container labeled, "suspicious looking crate" /way -5299 -2492 , click on it and after a few seconds Mr. Hate will spawn. Mr. Hate is a Lvl 100 NPC, and can be attacked (though damage will not be done). Mr. Hate will attack you, so tell him how much you love him by targeting him, and repeatedly typing "/love" until he turns into Mister Friendly. Depending upon your Level you may be incapacitated, still target him and type "/love". He will be shocked that you love him because no one has ever said that to him before. Return to Benjamin Benjamin will be touched by how someone could learn to love, and his hope will be restored in love. Category:Quests Category:Ewok Festival of Love